


Time and Tides

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: They do not have time for this, is Jon's first thought when Robb and Theon crawl into his bath. Turns out though, that doesn't stop them.





	Time and Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Kink generator gave: "baths and water + double penetration."

They do not have time for this.

This is Jon's overwhelming thought as Robb, bold as ever, goes and climbs in his bath with him and Theon, never wanting to be left out, slides in behind Robb, chuckling all the while. The Winterfell baths are generous, but even so, three people in them is a bit much, and they would be uncomfortably close if not for, well, what they're doing – Robb pushing himself as close to Jon's body as close as he possibly can, messy kisses against his lip and Jon can hardly help kissing back, intoxicated by having his brother in his lap, slick and wet rubbing his hard cock against Jon's belly while Theon grasps his hips, but that doesn't mean it's a good idea. They're meant to be washing themselves off between training and dinner, and Jon was having a nice time relaxing in the bath before Robb got himself to staring, and Robb's never been any good at just taking a quick glance when he can without needing to follow though.

“Please, Jon,” Robb whispers in his ear, and groans when Theon's mouth finds his neck, sucking just low enough that Robb's tunic should cover it, suggesting Theon means to leave a mark. His eyes sparkle as he looks at Jon over Robb's shoulder, and Jon feels like he's being made fun of, even when Greyjoy isn't saying a damn thing.

“There's no time, Robb,” he says, but already he's reaching for Robb's cock beneath the water, stroking him hard and fast, half-hoping to get him off as quick as possible so they can forget this nonsense, half-fearing that's exactly what's about to happen. Robb moans and bucks into his grip, clearly valuing the act above the words, clutching Jon's shoulders for balance, and behind them Theon chuckles.

“We'll just have to be quick about it then, Snow,” he says breezily, because Theon has no sense of self-preservation, and he reaches behind himself to grab the little bottle of fragrant oil they keep by the baths for some reason – one of Sansa's ideas, probably. Gods, he hopes she doesn't smell her perfume on them. That could take explaining. “Luckily, this one likes it rough.”

Robb groans, and before Theon has even got the bottle uncorked properly he's shifted position, clinging to the edge of the tub as he raises his arse above the water, exposing his bare arse for Theon's consumption, staring deep in Jon's eyes as he does so.  _Desperate whore,_  thinks Jon, partially in arousal, partially in annoyance.

He's not made of stone though, so he reaches around and grasps Robb's cheeks firmly, spreading them apart as Theon slides his fingers teasingly down the cleft. Robb moans. “Your family are waiting for us, Robb,” he whispers in his half-brother's ear. “They want their dinner. You know what your mother's like: she won't let anyone start eating until everybody's there.”

Robb moans loudly as Theon forces two fingers into his hole all at once. Jon curses under his breath. He knows they've stretched Robb much further many times before, that Robb can take a lot with minimal preparation (and indeed, sometimes they do that on purpose; bending Robb over and having him as quick as possible, because Robb seems to get off on the thought he's nothing more than a quick fuck, at least sometimes), but still. Theon barely thrusts his fingers in and out a few times before yanking them out, lining his cock up with Robb's wet, needy arse instead. “Well, best get a move on,” he says. “Don't want 'em to starve.”

A moan, long and shameless, is Robb's response as he winds his arms around Jon's neck, bracing for it, and then Theon pushes himself in. Robb lets out a smothered cry, and then leans over and bites Jon's neck to try and keep himself quiet. Jon hisses at the teeth digging into his skin, pain making his prick throb with excitement. “Ah, fuck,” Theon gasps as he slides the rest of his cock into Robb's needy hole, and Jon bites his lip as he watches Robb's thighs, firm and muscled, trembling as he takes it. “How's your used little arse feel that tight, huh Stark?”

Robb just makes a choked noise into Jon's neck, immediately thrusting back for more, the water – now getting cool – splashing and spilling all over Jon's chest. Jon sighs, his hand finding Robb's hair and he strokes comfortingly as Theon starts to fuck him proper, grinning at Jon over his shoulder, taunting him with the thought he's buried in that tight hole and Jon isn't. Jon groans in frustration, until Robb thrusts forward and his cock slaps against Jon's. Jon doesn't pass up the opportunity, seizing Robb's prick and wrapping his hand about the both of them, tossing them off as fast as he can, moaning softly as he feels Robb's cock, hard and thick and pulsing against his own, and if he had more time and space he'd get Robb out of the bath and kneel so he could suck his cock while Theon fucks him from behind, but he doesn't, so he's best off not thinking of that.

Between them, Robb whines and wails as Theon fucks his arse and Jon strokes his cock, and he really is such a slut, but it's hard to mind when he looks so pretty, red hair plastered to his brow as he rocks between their bodies. The reasonable part of Jon is still worried what the rest of the household must be thinking, wondering where they've gotten to, and gods forbid, what would happen if one of them was hungry enough to actually go looking for them, but in this very moment he doesn't think he could tell Robb to stop if he tried.

“Like that?” Theon whispers in Robb's ear, balls slapping against his arse obscenely, and Robb whimpers in obvious agreement. “Can't get enough, can you? Doesn't matter if the whole castle sees you squirming over dinner tonight?”

Robb moans in Jon's ear, leaking precome into the water. “Please,” he gasps, and that could mean anything but the way he says it is so needy, so brilliant, that it might just drive Jon to madness. That's the only real explanation for what he does next.

“Is it not enough, Robb?” Robb shudders against him, and Jon takes his hand in Robb's hair down, rubbing where Theon's cock slides in and out of Robb's hole. Theon curses as he snaps his hips deep into Robb again, and Jon grins at him over Robb's shoulder. “Do you want more?”

Robb gives another strangled cry, and Theon, nonplussed for a second, keeps fucking in and out of him, chuckling as he gets what Jon's getting at. “Fuck, you little slut,” he whispers in Robb's ear, nails digging into his skin. “Can't help yourself can you, your little hole wants cock too much. You're going to let us double-stuff you when your whole family is waiting?”

Jon slips one finger into Robb's arse, Robb's arse that stretches so well for them now, alongside Theon and Robb mewls desperately, biting Jon's neck again as he squirms. “Ah, ah, please,” he says, beyond words or reason.

“Theon, oil,” says Jon, and they're in such a rush they don't even bother bickering about it. Theon just grabs it and Jon quickly pours it onto his fingers, now wrinkled with how long they've been in this bath and slides two into Robb's arse, and Robb mewls as if in pain, his hole clenching hard a second before he relaxes. They've done this many times before, and Robb likes it, he likes it a lot, but Jon doesn't think they've ever done something so – so intense, so recklessly before. This is a terrible idea, and the thought has Jon's cock leaking onto his wet belly again.

“Shit,” Theon gasps as he thrusts alongside Jon's fingers, and for all they argue Jon can empathise. He adds a third finger as fast as he dares, and Theon has to bite down on Robb's shoulder to keep himself from shouting at just how tight it gets. Robb's eyes are wide, and Jon can't tell if there are actually tears with them or it's just the bathwater, but either way Robb is a shaking, moaning, needy mess, clearly willing his hole as loose as possible, wanting Jon in him badly.

Jon is uncharacteristically brave about it all, only fucking Jon with his fingers a few times before pulling them out. After all, it's not the first time. He rinses them beneath the water and then pulls Robb down for a kiss, messy and distracted, as he lines himself up alongside Theon.

“Oh gods, Jon,” Robb whines, his voice stretched to breaking. It takes Jon a few attempts to even manage to get in, Robb's hole seeming filled up, but eventually he does, and Robb cries out wantonly when he feels himself stretched like that. Jon kisses him again to shut him up, while Theon whispers something incomprehensible against his shoulder.

There's no time to tease, so Jon quickly grabs his cock once more as he starts to thrust, sighing into his mouth at the feel of his arse tight around them both, Theon's prick pulsing against his own. Robb groans and thrusts back toward him, bouncing in his lap so fast the water splashes up over the sides of the tub, and Theon chuckles before resuming his usual pace, fucking as hard as he can without permanently damaging at least one of them.

It doesn't take very long: Robb is clearly wound up, driven to the edge by being treated like this so brazenly, so  _publicly,_  where anyone could come looking for them if they wanted. He begs and moans as Theon and Jon's cocks push in and out of his arse, and Jon can feel him twitching, scratching at his chest, biting his lips as his peak creeps up on him.  _Thank the gods,_  thinks the more reasonable voice in Jon's head.  _Hopefully we won't be too late then._  Robb clenches hard and pulls Jon's hair, earning a muffled groan, just before he comes, making a mess all over both their chest.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Theon pants, usual smugness lost beneath the driving urge to come already. Jon moans at that cock, hot and hard against his own, and Robb, trembling as they fuck him through his orgasm, whimpers and begs.

“Please, please, come in me.”

Theon doesn't need telling twice. He digs his teeth savagely into Robb's shoulder and then he just  _comes_ , and Jon can feel him, gasping as that thick load of seed fills Robb's arse, dripping around both their cocks and fuck, there's just so much of it, poor Robb must feel so full, and Jon throws his head back, groaning as he too splatters Robb's insides with his load, Robb whining and rocking his hips back and forth as he gets it, and Jon sighs contentedly as their bodies wring the last drops of pleasure out of him, all three of them still rocking together until they're completely spent.

He sighs as his soft cock slides out of Robb's arse, red and wet, and for a moment he just wants to lie there, to cuddle in the water as they would if they were in one of their beds, until they're freezing. Then Theon knees him under the water, and Jon snaps his jaw shut, remembering where he is. “Alright, we have to get up now,” he says, and he tries to lurch up out of the water. Robb pushes him back down.

Jon makes an irritated, disbelieving noise, as if to say  _you can't seriously want more, can you?_  But Robb just turns and looks at Theon for a second, who just shrugs, before turning back to Jon and looking just as disbelieving. “One second,” he says, grabbing a washcloth from the edge of the tub. “We have to at least clean the all the come off ourselves first.”

He blinks, looking down to where Robb's seed splattered all over his chest, and to Jon and Theon's seed runs down Robb's thighs. Robb hisses as he leans down to wipe Jon's belly, and Theon chuckles. Jon groans at the fingers pressing against his skin through the fabric.

Alright, but after this they need to go. After all, they spent a lot of energy with what they just did, and he's bloody hungry himself now.


End file.
